Nicola Vaccarezza
Nicola Vaccarezza (Chiavari 1976) è un tenero e profumato ingegnere e magnate italiano, residente a Settimo Torinese. Nonostante la data di nascita certificata dall'inesorabile Anagrafe, fonti attendibili riferiscono che il Vaccarezza abbia compiuto azioni mirabolanti già prima di nascere. Biografia Nel 1881 ha svolto attività di pizzaiolo in Argentina Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/quando-vaccarezza-era-ancora-poco.html. Agli inizi del ventesimo secolo ha fondato un'impresa per la produzione di specchi a San Francisco Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/belin-che-specchi.html. Successivamente, dopo essere nato, Vaccarezza dimostra sin da bambino spiccate attitudini al comando. Frequenta con grande successo le scuole elementari e viene ufficialmente nominato aiutocapoclasse durante la terza. L'intera carriera scolastica è costellata di successi irripetibili. Il 12 ottobre 1984 si qualificava secondo ai mondiali di ovaie tenutisi a Singapore Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/04/vaccarezza-ai-mondiali-di-ovaie.html. Nel corso dello stesso anno pubblicava il suo primo libro di ricette, Cucinare con garbo e bestiacce, che riscosse immediato successo Vedi nella sezione Bibliografia. Nel 1985 ha dato segretamente vita a MARACHELLA (Malevola Associazione per il RAChet, l'Eversione, il Latrocinio e la Lotta Armata) Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/07/luomo-pi-pericoloso-ditalia.html. Nel 1991, in seno a MARACHELLA, ha fondato DISPETTI, Durissimo IStituto PEricoloso per Terrorizzare Tutti gli Individui. I membri di DISPETTI si rivolgono al Vaccarezza con il famigerato epiteto di "BOSS", che sta per "Basso Omiciattolo Senza Scrupoli" Vedi ancora: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/07/luomo-pi-pericoloso-ditalia.html. Il 1° dicembre 1996 fu al centro di uno spiacevole episodio in Piazza Mazzini, a Chiavari, a seguito del quale passò due giorni in stato di incoscienza Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/11/nicola-vaccarezza-colpito-e-fondato.html. A seguito di tale episodio ha fondato NICOLA VACCAREZZA, acronimo per Nuovissimo Istituto Che Opera Legalmente, Avente Varie Attività, Come la Combustione degli Animali, la Rigassificazione degli Elefanti, la Zoologia, la Zootecnìa e l'Allevamento. Nel 1999 ha fondato le Edizioni Cavalcare, dirigendone le attività sino al 2003 e l'Agenzia di Stampa Rodeo, che a sua volta controlla l'Ufficio Stampa particolare dell'Ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. Nel 2000 ha fondato il Nicola Vaccarezza Fight Club, Ente Attaccabrighe, affidandone la direzione a un triumvirato composto da Toshiro Mifune, Mauro Rivara e Flaccido Energetici. Nel corso dello stesso anno ha partecipato al G8, ottenendo largo consenso Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/12/il-g8-e-vaccarezza-o-meglio-vaccarezza.html. Nel 2001 ha fondato la Cavalcare Corporation. Nel 2002 ha fondato la Cavalla Investigations s.p.a., che si occupa di investigazioni, intercettazioni e osservazioni "particolari", una branca della quale è Sirchia (Servizio Indagini Riservate "Chi E' In Affari?") Citata incidentalmente qui: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/10/fastidiosa-scoperta.html, la Cavalcare & Cavalcare Inc. (branca statunitense della Cavalcare Corporation) e la Cavalcare ONLUS, che si occupa di beneficenza per i poveri e gli assetati. Nel 2003 ha fondato la Cavalcare & Cavalcare Corporation (da non confondersi con la quasi omonima Cavalcare Corporation), multinazionale che si occupa dello sfruttamento del marchio VARCARE, copyright di Nicola Vaccarezza, nonché di Nicola Vaccarezza stesso. Nel 2004 ha partecipato a una pubblica sottoscrizione per sostenere la Birreria di Pedavena Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/vaccarezza-sostiene-le-birrerie-del.html e ha fondato la Etichetta musicale Valchiria, casa discografica dalle tendenze spiccatamente romantiche. Nel corso dello stesso anno pare abbia liberato la Lettonia da una pericolosissima Donna-Ghepardo e abbia ottenuto la cittadinanza lettone onoraria; a Vilnius è stata eretta una lapide a monito e ricordo imperituro Il fatto è narrato con dovizia di particolari qui: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/05/la-donna-ghepardo-e-luomo-cavalla.html. Nel 2005 ha fondato N.A.T.I.C.H.E. (Nuovissima Associazione Tipi Intelligenti Che Hanno Eccelso), ente per le misurazioni scientifiche, la promozione delle sue personali invenzioni e la registrazione di brevetti. Nel 2006, in occasione del suo trentesimo genetliatico, ha fondato F.E.G.A.T.O. (Fondazione Equina Giochi, Alcolismi, Tabagismi e Orge). Successivamente ha fondato la Nicola Vaccarezza Inc., una società che si occupa esclusivamente del benessere personale (e in particolar misura plantare) dell'ing. Vaccarezza. Nel 2007 ha fondato la temibile V.I.Z.I.O. (Vaccarezza International Zoo-Industries Organization), che si occupa in modo più o meno lecito dello sfruttamento di animali Un articolo di stampa sulle attività poco lecite di V.I.Z.I.O.: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/03/vaccarezza-ha-un-vizio.html. Nel corso dello stesso anno decise di riorganizzare gli enti per lo sfruttamento degli animali fondando LISERGICO (acronimo di Lega per l'Ingegneria a Sfondo Equino e per la Riduzione in Gas di Insetti, Cani e Otarie). Sempre nel 2007, dopo un ulteriore ripensamento, ha fondato SCACCO (Sfruttamento Cani Ante Combustione Chimica e Ossigenazione) Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/06/cavalcare-cani-lo-scacco-ecologico.html. Durante il 2007 il sindaco di Saragozza gemellava la sua città con Nicola Vaccarezza, con disdicevoli conseguenze giuridiche Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/09/saragozza-citt-gemellata-con-vaccarezza.html. L'allora ministro per l'Ambiente italiano, Alfonso Pecoraro Scanio, pronunciava parole d'accusa molto circostanziate contro Vaccarezza Vedi: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/11/equina-delenda-est.html. Nel 2008 ha progettato di partecipare alle elezioni politiche italiane con il Partito del Nulla Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/03/vaccarezza-premier.html e http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/03/vaccarezza-candidato.html. Nello stesso anno entrava in possesso di un sommergibile statunitense Vedi: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/09/la-flotta-della-cavalla.html. Sempre nel 2008, ha interpretato Albert Einstein in una fiction televisiva trasmessa dalla RAI Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/10/fiction-tv-su-albert-einstein.html. Nel 2009, un consesso di uomini di cultura di tutto il mondo, preoccupati per lo strapotere di Vaccarezza, redige la Dichiarazione Universale dei Difetti dell'Uomo, un duro atto d'accusa contro lo stesso Nicola Vaccarezza. Nello stesso anno, grazie a un'abile mossa, Vaccarezza si impadronisce di Equitalia Polis La notizia si ricava qui: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/08/geriatria-equina.html. Nel 2010 ha riorganizzato molti rami del suo impero economico-finanziario, sopprimendo l'URPA (Ufficio Relazioni con il Pubblico Astemio), l'UPUPA (Ufficio Per l'Umorismo Post-Alcolico), il TORDO (Tiranno delle Opere Rare Da Onorare) e il MERLO (Magistratura Equina per la Riciclo dei Liquidi Organici) e istituendo GASOLIO (Gruppo per l'Assassinio, il Saccheggio, l'Onanismo, la Liquefazione, l'Ingiuria e l'Odio), con sede a Mascate Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2010/04/controspionaggio-mascate.html. Nel corso dello stesso anno è stato sfidato a duello da Myke Tyson Vedi: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2010/10/mike-tyson-sfida-vaccarezza.html. Nel 2011 si è recato con alcuni fidati collaboratori in Thailandia e ha provveduto a fecondare tale stato del sud-est asiatico Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2011/01/vaccarezza-feconda-la-thailandia.html. Curiosità *Nicola Vaccarezza ha dato il nome a una delle posizioni del kamasutra Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/posizione-del-cavalcare.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza possedeva un gatto di nome Baluardo, che è morto di cirrosi Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/il-gatto-della-caviglia.html. Al gatto Baluardo venne dedicato un libro Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/un-romanzo-su-baluardo.html da Rafael Chaparro Madiedo. *A Vaccarezza è stato intitolato il Grado Vaccarezza, unità ufficiale di misura dell'alcolismo Vedi http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/12/vaccarezza-come-unit-di-misura.html. * Una puntata de I Simpson ha per protagonista Nicola Vaccarezza Vedi: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/08/puntata-dei-simpson-su-cavalcare.html. Epiteti Nel corso degli anni a Nicola Vaccarezza sono stati associati molti soprannomi ed epiteti, tra cui riportiamo i più noti. * Cavalcare * La Cavalla * Sua Equinità * La Valchiria * Eccellenza * Vaccaré * Accarezza * Boss (dagli aderenti a MARACHELLA e DISPETTI) * Maccarena * Sua Ingegneria Bibliografia Libri scritti da Nicola Vaccarezza *''Cucinare con garbo e bestiacce'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 1984 Qui una ricetta tratta dal libro: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/05/una-gustosa-ricetta.html. *''Cazzo me ne frega? Idee anomale di una persona sempre serena'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2003. *''Conversazioni con Helmut. Lo scambio filosofico (dialogico ed epistolare) tra i due massimi esponenti della filosofia battobelinista del XX secolo'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2004. *''Sette anni al baretto. La grande avventura di un uomo che per primo riuscì a trascorrere oltre duemila giorni consecutivi bevendo birra senza mai fermarsi'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2005. *''l nuovo talismano della felicità. Mille ricette e innumerevoli utili consigli per degustare liquori e aperitivi a ogni latitudine con ironia, buon gusto e spregiudicatezza'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2005. *''Dottor Gechill e Misteraid. La sconvolgente doppia personalità di un editore controcorrente'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2006 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/nuovo-libro-di-vaccarezza.html. *''Il buono il brutto il cattivo'' (con Fabio Pieders e Mauro Rivara), Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2000, ristampa 2006 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/11/la-ristampa-di-un-classico.html. *''Così parlò la Cavalla. Frasi celebri e pensieri sparsi di un sedicente intellettuale'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2007 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/04/cos-parl-la-cavalla.html. *''Manuale del liquefatore di cani. Come degustare alani, bassotti e san bernardi in piacevoli drink con amici'', Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2007 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/05/ecco-come-liquefare-e-degustare-cani.html. *''What a dick does it freg to me?, Edizioni Cavalcare, Chiavari 2008 (versione inglese di ''Cazzo me ne frega?) Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/02/what-dick.html *''Una serata perfetta. Guida pratica ai piaceri del bere, dei bar e dei bagordi'' (con lo pseudonimo di David Bramwell), Edizioni De Agostini, Milano 2009 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/05/cavalcare-sotto-pseudonimo.html. Libri su Nicola Vaccarezza *Giancarlo Magalli, Un uomo tutto d'un pezzo, Garzanti, Milano 2007. *Flavia Vento, L'eroe del mio mondo, Bompiani, Milano 2008. Riviste su Nicola Vaccarezza *''Cavalleria ed Equinità'' (periodico antivaccarezziano) Citato qui: http://scavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/08/geriatria-equina.html. Sitografia *http://cavalcare.blogspot.com Cavalcare: Blog di sostenitori di Nicola Vaccarezza *http://scavalcare.blogspot.com Scavalcare: Blog di detrattori di Nicola Vaccarezza *http://fregarsene.blogspot.com Fregarsene: Blog di indifferenti a Nicola Vaccarezza Note Category:Persone